101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Splishing and Splashing
"Splishing and Splashing" is the second segment of the forty-sixth episode of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Plot It is such a hot day in Gruteley that when a bird lands on the weather vane, it burns its feet, Duchess and Princess are practically giving steamed milk, the mud dries up, getting Dumpling and Mayor Ed stuck, and Lucy apparently (like the bird at the beginning) gets burning feet until she gets into her oasis: Hiccup Hole. She enjoys a nice peaceful swim until it is bothered by incoming noises from Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot who are running into the pond, resulting in a tidal wave making Lucy crash into the edge. The puppies then laugh at her, making her demand they get out and go home. Lucky protests because it is too hot there and notes that Hiccup Hole is for everyone, and that she "doesn't own it." Lucy gets shocked when Lucky calls her a "whiny ol' windbag," and eventually Lucy tells the Dalmatians that they haven't heard the last of it. The puppies then laugh, and Lucky mockingly asks if Lucy will report them to Pongo and Perdita... which she does, much to their anger. Lucky gives Pongo his excuse, saying they wanted to go swimming. Lucy then tells Pongo and Perdita the puppies (and Spot) assaulted and insulted her, demanding an apology. Lucky refuses because he and the other puppies are just as entitled to Hiccup Hole as she, and so she doesn't own it. Perdita tells him that doesn't give him the right to splash her because she (shown to wipe a tear away) was trying to enjoy a nice, peaceful swim. Lucky questions the fun in swimming if one can't whoop it up. Pongo points out there are many different ways of enjoying themselves, and Perdita adds that none of them had any right to call Lucy names, and thus they (especially Lucky) owe Lucy an apology. Lucky refuses over "a matter of principle." Perdita asks the others if they feel the same way. Cadpig says she does, and Rolly agrees... sort of. Spot tries to point out she didn't bother Lucy or do anything or call her names, but Cadpig tells her she is just as guilty for her (apparent) failure to defend her. Perdita then prohibits the puppies (and Spot) from being in Hiccup Hole anymore until they apologize, much to their dismay. Pongo doubts it's fair... at least until he sees Perdita glare at him, forcing him to agree to the prohibition until they apologize to Lucy, making them walk away in gloom in one direction, and Lucy walks away in the opposite direction. When the three puppies and Spot are no longer in sight, Pongo sighs, stating his concern of getting tough with the puppies, much to Perdita's chagrin. Later, while other Dalmatians are swimming in Hiccup Hole Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot feel really hot. Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot complain, but Lucky claims he's happy that they stood up for their principles (though Rolly questions if they could have saved their principles for a day which isn't as warm). Lucky, however, notes that there's more than one way to be cool and leads Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot to the swamp. Spot is concerned about this at first, but when she and the others see a large body of water, Spot swings in before being eaten by Steven. The Dalmatians are able to rescue her, but then Rolly expresses his wish to apologize to Lucy. Lucky insists that Hiccup Hole is more than a pond, but a symbol of freedom, home and country; however, he gets Rolly to do it for "apple pie." Lucky then takes Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot to Cruella's pool. This shocks Rolly, but Lucky notes that Cruella isn't around, so they have an opportunity. Spot notes that Cruella is likely to arrive just when they're in a vulnerable position, but Cadpig notes that she doesn't ever seem to stop them. The Dalmatians climb onto the diving board, but this is when Cruella arrives with Horace and Jasper to test her new "Swimless Swimsuit." The Dalmatians are concerned, but Lucky notes that Cruella cannot see them on the diving board; however, this is when Cruella shows her suit is inflatable and floats up to the diving board, noticing the Dalmatians. She launches them from the diving board, but Spot is able to fly and the Dalmatians land on Horace and Jasper. Spot then lands on Cruella, and her clawed feet rip a hole in Cruella's suit, sending her flying into Horace and Jasper. As the Dalmatians and Spot head back to the Dearly Farm, Rolly expresses understanding of how Lucy feels, wishing to have a nice swim without being bothered, and heads off with Spot to apologize. Lucky protests more for the principles, but Cadpig notes she doesn't recall a principle where it's okay to call others names, and also heads off to apologize with Rolly and Spot. At Hiccup Hole, while the other three are having fun in the water once again, Lucky reluctantly asks to discuss his issue with Lucy. He starts his case by stating that everyone has a right to go to Hiccup Hole and a Dalmatian pup is likely to splash. When Lucy notes it was more of a tidal wave, Lucky admits that he overdid it, and shouldn't have called Lucy names. Lucy notes that Lucky forgot to mention something, and Cadpig tries to explain the situation, which gets Lucky to apologize to Lucy who claims to accept it. Trivia *Lucy also complains about the Dalmatians being in Hiccup Hole in "Oozy Does It". *Rolly wonders about the piece little of fat in the pork 'n' beans, which Dumpling claims to be her uncle in "The Maltese Chicken". *Lucky also uses "apple pie" as something to stand up for in "Valentine Daze", though this puzzles Rolly more in that episode than in this one. *Before Spot gets hit by the pups' tidal wave, she is not wearing her blue flippers, but after the wave has hit her and ebbed, her flippers are back on her feet, only to be without them again when an angry Lucy throws her hat at Spot. *When the Dalmatians see Rolly at Villa DeVil, Lucky's eyes are the color of the sky. *Cruella finds herself in another inflatable (though unintentional) suit in "You Say It's Your Birthday". Category:Episodes